During the asphalt making process, it is necessary to dry aggregate before mixing it with asphaltic concrete. This can be accomplished with a dryer drum that is separate from an asphalt mixing drum. Because gravity is used to move aggregate through the dryer drum, its aggregate discharge is typically at the bottom of the outlet end of the drum. Different methods of elevating the aggregate for introducing it to the inlet of the mixing drum have been used. These methods include a vertical bucket elevator, an inclined slat conveyor, and elevating the drying drum so that its discharge can feed to the inlet of the mixing drum.